jo bekke nd darrrel in PANIM LOSE da hungr gams
by ConstantVigilance7
Summary: Run while you can. Jo Bel's written a story about the Hunger Games. Must Jo Belke ruin everything good in the world? DISCLAIMER: Not mine, thank God. I might kill myself if it was. A commentary by Lili. May the odds be ever in your favor. Contains spoiler
1. da reeping

**Hello. 'Tis another commentary by me, Lili. Just bear with me through this one. For those that haven't, check out my other commentary on her Harry Potter trollfic. This one might not be as funny at first, since right now I'm pretty pissed off that she's decided to ruin the Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p><strong>An: DONT FLAM DID STURY U DUM DUM!1111111111111111 <strong>Don't write a story, and there won't be anything to flame, dum dum.

**Bi da wae go reed Bubbas stortyy!1111111111 **Bi da wae, I did. His grammar amazes me, since he's this freak's brother. But he is just as racist and ignorant as her.

**Chapter 1 da reeping.**

**JO BELKES POv**

**1 dayy I wok up in district 11 WHER DA SUTHURNURS liv** /facepalm** nd I realized I mite get reeped cuz we ran ote of blak people to snd 2 da reeping!11111111111111 **I assume this is drawn from the fact that Rue and Thresh are black in the movie.

**Thin I wnt to the towen skware nd I sawa… **Oh God, not more suspense. I had enough of that in the last story.

**DARRYL MY CUZIN ***gags* Great.. Cousincest.

**DArrels pov,**

Thin,…..

Effie trinket sed, NOW dis yeer 2 tributs get a specal advantage! **Is the advantage the fact that they're Southern? Because that's not gonna help them at all in the arena.**

NOWE R TRIBUTS WILL B…

JO BKEL ND DARREL!111111111111 **WHAT A BIG FAT FRICKIN SUPRISE!111111**

NXT Tim:

SA CAPITIL!11111111111111

* * *

><p><strong>Well, we got through the first chapter. She's only uploaded three so far, so I might just do all of them now. If I have time and am feeling productive.<strong>


	2. da reeping again?

**AN: STOP FLAMIN YUR JUS JELUS IF MI WRITINN ABILity!11111111111111111111 **Oh yeah. THAT'S why I'm hating on your 'story'. Not because it's bad or anything. God forbid that you might realize how horrible it truly is.

**BI da wae did u c da movee?/ OMG!11111111111111111111111111111 **Bi da wae, did you read the books? Probably not. She probably doesn't even know what a book is.

**HO BEKKES POV !11111111111 **AHAHAHAHA HAHA HA. Ho Bekke.

**Chapter 1: da reeping **Wow, this is Chapter 2, genius.

**On the morning of the reeping I wok up. **No, really? This story is so interesting.

**Mi mom katnis everdeen** Oh lord.** gav me sum brakefast. She used to liv in distrik 12 but shed dcidd to bcum mor suthurn so she movd to 11. **That sentence..just ruined the Hunger Games for me.

**MI father peeta was makin bread cuz he loves to cook. Mi muther and father won the hungr gams wen they wer kids **Yeah. And then they defeated the Capitol and made sure that there would never be any more Games. Ever. This, my friends, is what you call "PROOF THAT JO BELKLKKL IS AN IGNORANT PSYCHOPATH!" Or at least that's what I call it.

**Mi cuzin who was gales kids nam is darrel and hes MI BOYFREND!11111111111111111111111111 **Oh fail. Gale isn't related to Katniss, so Darrel can't be your cousin.

**Gale and catnis r sisters. **This story just gets better and better. NOT. What, she couldn't tell from the movie that Liam Hemsworth was a guy? Epic fail.

**So dat morning we wnt to the towen skware!111111 **She can't even spell square.

**Effee trinket was ther, **No, cuz Effie Trinket's NEVER there for the Reaping. Oh, wait. She ISN'T. Not in District Eleven.

**\**

"**ALRITE LISSEN UP U **_AW__**SUM **_distirkt 11"

DARREL POV

I saaw mi awsum GIRL FREND in the reeping crowd.

I llove her so much **Me: ... =_=***

Efie sed, "alritee I hav sum BAAAAAD news." **That made me think that Effie's a sheep in this world.**

"O NO WAT IS IT?" I sed.

"we ran ote of blak people 2 send into the hungr gamms!11111" **No way you already said that!11111**

O !

"SO wer gonna send the best suthurnurs in so that we can win this yeer"

"O bi da wae, 2 tributs will hav a SPECUL ADVANTAG THIS YEeer!11111"

THEN SHE SED "THOS TRIBUTS WILL BE…

JO BELLE ND DARREL! **NO. FREAKING. WAY.**

NXT TIM; GUBYE 2 mi families.

* * *

><p><strong>And we still don't know what the 'specul advantag' will be. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

BAN: STOP FLAMAIN

Jo bekkles pOv **What, no ridiculously misspelled chapter title? I'm slightly disappointed...**

I wnt to daa meetin rume, hello! I saed 2 mi family

WIN JO BEKLE, they screemed at me\

I WILL I sed, rollin my eyes haply **Duh, cuz everyone knows that the sxy sUTHern girl ALWAYS wins.**

WE LUV U!, then they left cuz I had 2 get on a trane **That was the most tragic goodbye scene I've ever read. Really, I'm tearing up.**

Daarrels pov,

Wen I got on the trane I saw a bunch of avoxes!11 **What were their crimes against the Capitol? Being northerners?**

Then jo belle nd I wnt to mi rume, WE STARTED….

…..

.

….

….

..

…

…..

….

EETING FUDE **Wow. That much suspense was really necessary. That was so ridiculous it made me laugh.** but suddnly

IT WAZ.

…..

The red hared avox gurl!111111111111111111111111111 we gasped! "!"

NXT tim… HAEMITCH!1111111111111111

* * *

><p><strong>And we still don't know the special advantage. Sort of like all those pointless, non-existent secrets in the HP fanfic.<strong>


End file.
